Slapsgiving
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and things are getting Supernatural! (twoshot) (Love You Universe) (COMPLETE) (Slight Crossover with Clark Kent & J'onn J'onzz)
1. Part 1

Jinx huffed, crossed her arms & leaned against the counter. "I just don't understand why he has to come here."

Raven sighed & prepared to go over it _again_. "Melvin wants to have Thanksgiving here with us instead of at school with just her brothers as usual because she wants to spend it with Gizmo- _Thaddeus_. She thinks it's more family like."

"Ugh! He's going to be here! In our tower! I can't believe this!"

"Jinx, I'm sure it'll be fine. Melvin says they're doing really well."

Jinx gave her a mild glare. "He can bide his time. He's a patient little bugger."

"Jinx." Raven sighed. "She says he's changed."

"Humph! Why do they want to come here? They're already come for Christmas. Except for last year. Did they ever tell you why not?"

Raven shook her head. "No. They just said they didn't want to come."

Jinx shrugged. "I can't believe you're encouraging this."

"Like he pointed out, you changed. Why couldn't he?"

"I don't trust him. Deep down, I know he's no good."

"Well watch him. Until he gives me a reason, I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"That's so unlike you." Jinx grinned.

Raven glared. "I'm open-minded!"

"No, you're not." Jinx shook her head.

"Yes, I am."

"Not even a little bit."

Raven stewed. "I'm getting my tea & going away."

Jinx laughed as Raven grabbed her mug & stalked out. "You're not!"

G-I-V-E

Melvin rang the doorbell. She looked around the island & buried deeper into her coat. It was nippy out.

"Do you think Raven will like this?" Teether lifted his pinecone centerpiece.

"Sure." She ran a hand over his hair.

The door opened & Cyborg peeked out. "Three kids on the doorstep? Seems legit."

Melvin smirked. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, nutmeg."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Cyborg!" Timmy waved.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Teether held up the pinecone. "Do you think Raven will like this?"

Cyborg looked it over. "It looks killer. She'll love it."

Teether grinned.

"Come on up. We're just cooking & watching TV." Cyborg ushered them in. The group headed to the elevator & rode it to the top floor.

They walked to the common room & went inside to see the girls in the common room watching TV while the guys were in the kitchen mixing up food.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Melvin waved.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Everyone responded.

Christopher, Charlotte & Calvin ran over. "Hi!"

"Hi, guys." Melvin hugged each of them.

"Hi!" Timmy waved.

Teether held up the pinecone. "Look what I made! It's for the table!"

"That's so cool!" Christopher poked it. "How did you make it?"

"I found a bunch of pinecones at school & used scissors & glue to make it. I even found some leaves to use on it." Teether thrust it at Charlotte. "What do _you_ think, Charlie?"

Charlotte looked it over carefully. "Is it clean?"

Teether's face broke. "Yes?"

Charlotte stared at him.

"I didn't wash it off or nothing." He admitted.

"I'm not touching it." He looked so sad that she had to go on. "But I like it."

He perked up some. "Want to hold it?"

"No." Did he miss what she literally just said?

He pouted.

She grimaced. "How about you show Mommy?"

He smiled. "Okay! Do you think she'll like it?"

"Um…"

Cyborg laughed. "She'll love it, T."

"Come on. Let's go show her." Charlotte mouthed a _thank you_ to Cyborg  & took Teether's hand to lead him to Raven.

Teether blushed.

Melvin saw & chuckled to herself.

Teether presented the pinecone to Raven while squeezing Charlotte's hand. "Hi, Raven. I made this. Do you think it can go on the table?"

Raven looked it over. Was that a worm? "Is that a worm?"

Teether let Charlotte go to quickly pull the wiggly fat worm out. "No!"

"Go throw that away & wash your hands."

Teether bowed his head. "You don't like it."

She stopped him before he could leave. "I think it was a wonderful gesture. It can be the centerpiece. It'd be very appropriate."

"Yay!" He shoved the pinecone at Charlotte & ran to throw away the worm & wash his hands.

Charlotte had a disgusted look on her face. "This is dirty."

"Go put it on the table & wash your hands." Raven said before she threw a tantrum.

Charlotte quickly left to go do so.

Bumble Bee snickered.

Melvin leaned on the back of the sofa. "So you guys are just watching TV?"

"Yup." Terra nodded. "We made it a tradition to watch _Supernatural_ on Thanksgiving."

"I love _Supernatural_!" Melvin ran around the sofa to crash into a chair. "Dean is perfect!"

"Yes!" Bumble Bee yelled.

Sebastian flailed his arms as if agreeing.

"Hey, Charlie! Melvin likes Dean, too!" Bumble Bee danced in her seat.

Charlotte ran in, dripping water from her hands. "You like my dog?"

"Not Dean the dog but Dean our one true love." Bumble Bee corrected.

"What?!" Cyborg & Teether obviously overheard.

Charlotte clapped her hands & went to hug Melvin. "Isn't Dean the best?!"

"He's so gorgeous!" Melvin fangirled. "I've always wanted to make one of their appearances!"

"We should go!" Bumble Bee's eyes lit up. "All of us! We'll get to see Jensen, Jared & Misha!"

"I would very much enjoy that experience, yes!" Starfire clapped her hands to her cheeks.

"That's the best idea you've ever had!" Jinx stomped her feet.

Raven sighed. "I would like that."

The guys in the kitchen frowned.

"What are they talking about?" Timmy whispered to Christopher.

Who whispered back, "My mommy & aunties like a show that Daddy & my uncles hate."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Grandfather hates it, too. My Uncle Tim likes it & so does Charlie's Grandma Diana."

"What's it about?"

"Brothers fighting monsters."

"That sounds cool! That's what they do anyway. Why don't they like them?"

Christopher shrugged.

"We need to check when they're having another panel." Bumble Bee was saying.

Kid Flash walked over with a plate of snacks with a carrot hanging from his mouth & offered it to the women. "Isn't it going to be too cold for them to have one?"

"Where's my tablet?! I'm looking it up right now!" Bumble Bee popped up.

Cyborg sped into the common room & halted her. "Wait a minute. You don't want to do that."

"I don't?" She lifted a brow.

"No." He looked back at the guys. "Because…"

"Because then you won't get to see if we followed your turkey & dressing recipe right." Nightwing said smoothly.

Bumble Bee frowned in bewilderment. "I'm sure you got it right. You didn't add anything, did you?"

"How about you come over here & taste it to make sure?" Changeling enticed.

She went to the kitchen & grabbed a fork. She dipped it into the pan & tasted it. "It's fine."

"What's turkey & dressing?" Teether asked.

"Dressing is like stuffing except it doesn't go inside the turkey. Then the turkey part is because I put turkey meat inside it. It's good."

"Can I try?"

"Sure."

Cyborg wiped away sweat. She was officially diverted.

G-I-V-E

The doorbell rang. The television was interrupted to display the security feed. Two men stood at the entrance.

"Grandpa!" Christopher pointed.

"Yay!" Charlotte patted Teether on the shoulder. "I have two grandpas & they're both here."

Teether smiled at her.

"I can let them in." Terra walked out. "But pause the show!"

Bumble Bee was closest to the remote & did nothing.

"Aren't you going to pause it?" Melvin asked.

"She's seen this part."

Melvin snickered.

Minutes passed & then Terra was back with Clark Kent (Superman) & J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter). "Hey! You didn't pause it!"

"You're okay." Bumble Bee smiled at her.

"Ugh!" Terra ran back to her spot. "I'm missing Dean getting the mark of Cain!"

"Who?" J'onn was confused.

Clark shrugged.

Christopher & Charlotte got up & ran to their grandfathers. "Hi!"

J'onn patted Charlotte on the head while Clark picked up both she & Christopher. "Hello!"

"We're watching _Supernatural_." Charlotte told them seriously.

" _Supernatural_?" J'onn had never heard of it.

"Bruce told me about it." Clark put the kids down. "He hates it."

"Daddy does, too." Christopher & Charlotte said in unison.

"Why?" J'onn asked.

They shrugged.

Charlotte turned away from them. "I'm missing Dean."

"Your puppy?" Clark wanted to make sure.

"She's talking about the man on TV." Christopher whispered as Charlotte ran away.

"What do you think about this show?"

Christopher shrugged. "It makes Mommy happy."

The trio went to the sitting area & spoke to the girls, who shushed them. "Shhh!"

Clark & J'onn were surprised. The girls weren't usually rude. They went into the kitchen. "What's with them?"

Changeling rolled his eyes. "It's no use talking to them when that trash is on. They don't care about anything else."

"Def. not us." Kid Flash muttered bitterly with a petulant glare at the TV.

"Stupid _Supernatural_!" Cyborg  & Nightwing spat in unison.

"It's that bad?!" Clark exclaimed.

"Ask Batman." Changeling snickered.

"He says he hates the show & that he caught Tim watching."

"I don't know why Tim thinks they're cool!" Nightwing frowned. "They're not cool! They're douchebags!"

Changeling, Kid Flash & Cyborg high-fived him.

"It's just a television show." J'onn pointed out. "Is the malice necessary?"

"Try to get their attention." Kid Flash taunted. "Even Melvin & Charlie are hooked."

J'onn looked back at the girls. "I wonder what's the appeal?"

"I couldn't tell you." Changeling shook his head.

"Well how are you doing besides your girlfriends ignoring you?" Clark asked.

"I'm good. Bas is sleeping for hours at a time & he doesn't cry a lot. You wouldn't know he was a good baby by that colic stuff."

"Yeah, I heard he had it."

"That dude cried for a month." Kid Flash shuddered.

"Took care of my want for another kid." Cyborg muttered.

"Do you want another?" J'onn asked.

Cyborg blinked. "Bee says we do."

"Meaning no but she won't let it go." Clark knew how that went.

"She's like a dog with a bone but she hasn't talked about it since Bas was born. I think seeing a baby be born scared her."

"Fear is a healthy thing."

"If it gets me out of changing diapers, I'm game. I can't wait for Cal to give up pampers."

"Is it really difficult?" J'onn queried.

"It is when he pees on you. & he thinks it's funny. I know he does it on purpose."

"Bas has got me twice." Changeling admitted. "Always the face."

Nightwing chuckled. "I'm so glad Chris is four!"

"They're sitting up here complainin but I'd kill for a kid." Kid Flash pouted.

"J said she rethought her stance on no kids." Cyborg frowned. "What's up? She changed her mind? Again?"

"Like they all do." Changeling whispered.

Kid Flash smirked. "No, she's still okay with having kids but she wants to wait eight years."

"That seems like so long from now." Nightwing noted. "Chris will be twelve. A preteen."

"Charlie would be eleven & Bas would be eight." Changeling counted. "Our next kid would be five."

"Cal would be ten. Wait! What?! Your next kid?!" Cyborg did a double take.

"Yeah, Rae said she wants to plan our next child & for it to be three years from now."

"She wants them evenly spaced out." Nightwing could see the logic in that. "Chris will be seven or eight years older than our next kid & that's if we get pregnant right away."

"At least he'd be able to help you with stuff." Changeling pointed out. "Charlie can't change a diaper or feed Bas. She can't dress him or rock him to sleep."

"Plus she doesn't understand you missing her bedtime rituals to be there for him." Cyborg mentioned.

"She's noticed it's been a lot?"

"Oh yeah. She comes down to the garage to complain."

"Isn't that what her mother does?"

"Yup. But I don't mind. I like the company & I'm teaching Charlie the different tools."

Changeling groaned. "I gotta do better. But I'm so tired! Why didn't you tell me that having a baby would be so exhausting?!"

"How is it my fault you thought she was going to push out a two year old?!"

Nightwing, Kid Flash, Clark & J'onn laughed.

"I knew it would be a baby but I just thought it'd be easier than Cal. Bas doesn't seem to have any powers yet." Changeling pouted.

"Oh yes, he does!" Nightwing denied.

"Dude, he hasn't done anything but poop & eat."

"I saw him turn his mobile."

"That thing's always on."

"No, I'm serious. I was in his room with Raven, going over her week to teach the kids & the mobile was still. She was looking over some papers & I went to the crib. I saw his eyes glow white & the mobile started."

"Really?! When was this?!" Changeling gaped.

"Two weeks ago."

"I wonder if we can get him to do it again?"

"I suppose if you put him in his crib & turn the mobile off?" He shrugged.

"No, I mean get him to do something else." Changeling went to Raven & lifted Sebastian from her arms. He came back to the kitchen & jostled his son lightly. "Okay, Bas. We're going to have an experiment."

"Here." Cyborg picked up the measuring spoons. "Levitate these, Bas."

Changeling took the spoons from Cyborg & jiggled them in his son's face. "Take the spoons, Bas."

Sebastian simply looked at his father.

"Come on, Bas. You can do it."

Sebastian blinked his large eyes.

"He's not going to do anything. Are you sure you saw him turn on the mobile, Nightwing?"

"Positive." Nightwing said.

"Maybe he doesn't understand what you want?" J'onn stared at the child.

"You _do_ have psychic abilities!" Clark realized.

Changeling held the four month old out. "Try to talk to him."

J'onn took the baby & cradled him awkwardly. "I've haven't held a child in a while."

"Like you would a football." Cyborg helped.

"I've never held a football."

"Just hold him here & here." He pointed out sensitive spots.

"Bas is good. He sits still. That's how you know he's Rae's." Changeling said.

J'onn grew accustomed to holding the baby. He stared him in the eyes & formed a psychic connection. He gave the baby back to Changeling. "Try again."

Changeling shook the spoons in front of Sebastian's face.

Sebastian looked at J'onn & his eyes glowed white. The spoons were enveloped in black energy & lifted from Changeling's hand.

"Whoa!" Changeling grew excited.

Cyborg, Kid Flash & Nightwing applauded. "Go, Bas."

Sebastian's eyes went back to normal & the spoons fell to the floor.

Changeling made the baby dance. "That's my boy!"

"I told you he had powers." Nightwing smirked.

"I gotta show Rae!"

"Uh…" Cyborg stopped him. "Have you forgotten that they are watching their favorite people?"

"This is more important!"

"Don't cry when she kills you."

Changeling gulped. "She wouldn't kill the man holding her child."

"I wanna see this." Kid Flash fit his fist under his chin.

Changeling drew himself up & marched over to the couch. He stood in front of the TV. "Rae!"

"Move, C!" Terra waved him away.

"Your daddy ain't a glassmaker!" Bumble Bee added.

"What does that mean?" Jinx stared at her.

"That he's not see through."

Jinx's brows moved. "Got it." She turned to Changeling. "She's right. We can't see through you. Move!"

"Please leave, brother!" Starfire beseeched.

"You're in the way!" Melvin frowned.

"Daddy!" Charlotte glared.

"Move, Gar!" Raven folded her arms.

Changeling gulped before holding the baby out. "Bas's got powers!"

"What are you talking about? No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. I just saw them!"

She glared. "If I indulge you, will you move?"

"Promise!"

"Show us."

Changeling looked around frantically. He spotted a stuffed animal that Raven's powers conjured up that Calvin had taken a shine to. "Can I borrow that, Cal?"

Calvin gave him the stuffed pig.

Changeling wiggled it in his son's face. "Come on, Bas. Do it again."

Sebastian just looked at him.

The girls stared at him, too. He sweated. "I swear he can do this!"

"Uh huh." Bumble Bee was unconvinced. "Can you move now?"

"He can do it! J'onn, can you make him do it again?!"

J'onn stared at the baby.

Sebastian looked at him before looking at Changeling. He looked at the pink pig next & his eyes glowed white. The swine lifted from Changeling's fingers & danced in midair.

All of the girls' mouths fell open. "No way!"

Changeling grinned. "Toldja."

Raven stood up & went over to him to take the infant. "How is he doing this?"

"I don't know. 'Wing said he saw him turn on his mobile two weeks ago."

Raven was amazed. Sebastian's eyes returned to bluish purple & the stuffed pig dropped. "This is incredible."

"I wonder if he can shift?"

"We shouldn't rush him. But this is simply amazing. I didn't have my powers as a baby. I had to grow into them."

"Well it's just one parlor trick. I'm sure he doesn't have all our powers yet."

"I hope not. I have no way of training him until he at least understands me."

"We'll worry when we have to. Let's just be glad he can do something besides chew on his toes."

Raven went to sit down & crossed her legs Indian style to keep Sebastian trapped. "You've showed us. Now move."

Changeling's face dropped. "Harsh!"


	2. Part 2

"Alright! All this stuff's done!" Cyborg threw a spoon down like a mic drop. "We can go play football now."

The doorbell rang.

"It's Thad!" Melvin popped up.

"Relax, girl." Bumble Bee soothed. "Never get overexcited about a boy."

Melvin sat again. "What do I do?"

"Keep your cool. One of us will get the door."

"I can get it." Terra offered.

"I'll get it." Jinx stood up.

Raven stared at her as she walked by. "Forgiveness is a virtue."

"That's patience."

"Have both."

Jinx kept walking. She left the common room & walked to the elevator. She rode it down then crossed to the front door. She looked at the security feed next to it & saw Gizmo standing with his hands in his pockets & his head down.

She opened the door.

He looked up. "Jinx! Happy Thanksgiving."

"Humph!" She turned around & walked to the elevator.

He sighed & ran to catch up with her. He slid into the elevator beside her & stood on the far side to give her plenty of space.

She hit the button for the top floor & crossed her arms. They stood in silence for a moment before she suddenly hit the emergency stop button. "Why are you even here?!"

"I just came to spend time with Melvin." He said between clenched teeth.

"Why?! What do you want from her?!" She glared at him.

He glared back. "I'm not up to anything."

"I didn't say you were! Now I think you are!"

"You're being such a crud muncher!" He yelled.

"That's the Gizmo I know!"

"My name is Thaddeus!"

"Your name is Mikron!"

"Don't call me that!" He turned red as his voice broke.

"Why not, Mikron? It's your name, Mikron."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

She smirked at getting his goat then turned serious. "Why are you here?!"

"You know why I'm here!" He tried to get himself under control.

"Yeah, "to see Melvin". Right. I believe you. What does a fifteen year old boy want from a twelve year old girl?"

"I want to be her friend." He said slowly & precisely so she wouldn't misunderstand. This wasn't a game to him.

She pursed her lips. "Why should I believe you?"

"I don't care if you believe me." His eyes burned with hatred.

"I could make your life miserable. I'm a lot more powerful than I was in the Hive Five. I know more magic than you'll ever guess at."

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

"I've never been big on should."

"Obviously. You're big on crime."

"Used to be. Just like you used to be big on us." He spoke bitterly.

She gasped, at his words & the way he spoke them. "What?"

He glared at her before turning away. "Nothing."

"No, tell me." She pleaded softly.

He breathed deeply & looked at her, his eyes suspiciously wet. "You just left us! You were down one minute & out the next! You didn't even tell us you were switchin sides! You just up & bounced! & all over some guy!"

Jinx stared at him in shock. "I didn't think you cared-"

"Well we did!" A tear escaped & he brushed it off so roughly, he left a red mark on his face.

Jinx looked away. "We were close, weren't we?"

"I thought so."

"I had to stop. I had to get out." She looked back at him, hoping he'd understand. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"You could have told us." He accused.

"I thought you'd try to stop me."

"You never gave us the chance! We could have been cool with it! Now we'll never know!"

"How-? How are the guys?" She asked almost shyly.

"I wouldn't know. Part of my probation is no contact."

Jinx licked her lips. "It's been hard on you."

"No stuff!"

"I'm sorry. For leaving like I did. I just wanted out."

"You didn't want out before that redheaded goodie goodie raced into your life."

She realized he resented Kid Flash. "Yes, I did. I just didn't know how. He gave me the courage to leave."

"& never look back."

She closed her eyes in shame before opening them to fix a serious gaze upon him. "I am so sorry I left the way I did. You're right; I should have talked to you guys. & I'm sorry for being so hostile last month. I just didn't want my past sneaking up on me.

I know I'm good now & that my friends trust me but it's a hard feeling to shake sometimes. You were a reminder of what I was. I didn't want them to start doubting me."

He unthawed a bit. "You seem like a good good guy. You want to protect Melvin."

She smiled briefly. "Why Thaddeus?"

"What?"

"Why the name Thaddeus?"

"It's my middle name. I needed a change."

She nodded. "So what's up with you now?"

"You don't care."

"I do." She insisted. "I really do."

He unthawed more. "I live in a group home for boys. I go to high school. I built myself a company from the ground up. I spend most of my time working. I go to therapy & I do volunteer work."

" _You_ do volunteer work?! Wow! You have changed!"

"I'm different now."

"I'm seeing that you are." She stared at him before punching the emergency stop button again. "Can we start over?"

Gizmo stared at her before sticking out his hand. "Hi, I'm Thaddeus."

"Hi, Thaddeus. I'm Jasmine." She smiled & shook his hand.

He blinked owlishly. "Is that your real name?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jasmine."

The doors opened to Kid Flash & Melvin standing in front of the elevator, worriedly. "Are you okay?!"

"We're fine." Jinx looked at her boyfriend like he was crazy. "What's up with you?"

"You took so long & the elevator was stopped." Kid Flash ran his eyes over her.

"We're cool. We just talked." She began walking to the common room, him on her heels.

"As long as you're sure."

Melvin looked at Gizmo- _Thaddeus_. "What did you talk about?"

"Some important stuff." He shrugged. "It was long overdue."

"So you're good now?"

"Yeah, we're good."

She took his hand & led him to the common room. "Then you'll get to meet everyone else. I'm sure they're going to love you."

G-I-V-E

"& angels have to take over a person's body to walk on Earth?" Thaddeus asked.

"Yes." Raven nodded. "But not without permission."

"That's so cool."

Cyborg groaned. "No! I will not stand for this! All men outside!"

"But the TV." Christopher pointed.

"Nope." Nightwing picked him up.

Cyborg picked up Calvin while muttering about garbage TV.

Changeling grabbed Sebastian.

"Changeling, don't take him outside!" Raven reached for her baby.

"I'll put him in layers."

"Gar…"

"Don't worry so much."

"Come on, Timmy, Teether." Kid Flash called out.

Teether didn't want to leave Charlotte but was completely jealous over her attention. He got up.

Timmy's eyes were glued to the TV. "Wait! But I wanna see-!"

"Come on!" Cyborg picked him up by the back of his shirt.

Thaddeus stood up.

"Yeah, you too." Cyborg told him.

All of the guys walked out, including Clark & J'onn, who didn't mind the show.

The guys picked up a football & rode the elevator down. They exited the building & walked out over the grass.

"Okay, the name of the game is flag football!" Cyborg set Calvin on his feet.

"Why'd we have to leave?!" Timmy shouted.

"Because _Supernatural's_ stupid  & only girls like it!"

Timmy crossed his arms.

"Anyway!" Cyborg ignored the others' snickering. "First team to forty points, wins. I'm captain of the blue team."

"Who's going to hold Bas?" Changeling asked.

Cyborg started. He didn't think of that. "Chris!"

Christopher pouted. "I want to play!"

"I don't!" Timmy sulked.

"Then you hold him." Changeling told the nine year old.

Timmy pouted. "I don't know how to hold a baby!"

"You just hold him." Changeling pushed the little boy back until he sat in a chair. Then he gave him the baby. "Just keep still."

Timmy glared at both Changeling & Sebastian. "Humph!"

"Are we going with team red or team green?" Cyborg asked.

"It doesn't matter." Nightwing didn't care.

"Then team green." Changeling grinned.

Nightwing rolled his eyes with a smile. "Whatever."

"I do not know how to play this flag football." J'onn said.

"It's easy." Changeling took the ball from Cyborg. "You try to get the ball into your endzone. However many yards you gain, goes towards your score. Touchdowns are seven points & a field goal is ten."

"I will try."

"Yes!" Kid Flash cheered. "Now get to picking teams!"

Cyborg picked first. "Nightwing."

"Clark." Changeling pointed.

"You would pick your cheating daddy."

The others laughed as Changeling & Clark shouted, "I'm not a cheater!"

"Just for that,-!" Changeling pointed to Calvin. "Cal!"

"You stole my son!" Cyborg gasped.

"Yes, I did!"

"Teether!"

"Chris!"

"Thad!"

"J'onn!"

Kid Flash waved his arms. "Why am I always picked last?!"

"The teams are pretty even." Cyborg told him.

"What?! No way! That's not fair!"

"Just keep score & we'll use you as an alternate." Changeling suggested.

Kid Flash kicked his shoe against the dirt. "You guys suck!"

"Let's play ball!" Cyborg shouted.

G-I-V-E

"Why do we keep switching to tackle?!" Changeling rotated his arm.

"I don't know but it was a bad idea." Nightwing tried to rub his back but his arms hurt too much to reach back there.

"You guys don't believe in mercy, do you?" Thaddeus complained.

"That's how we roll." Cyborg picked up Calvin & set him around his neck.

"It was so much fun!" Teether & Christopher played tag as the others went inside.

Timmy was happy to give up Sebastian. "I'm staying in next time!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Changeling denied. "We're not letting you like those douchebags!"

"You guys are just haters!" They made it to the elevators & rode up to the top floor.

They gasped. "We're not haters! They're just blockers!"

"What's a blocker?" Teether asked.

"Nothing." Nightwing stared at him until he looked away.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "If I ever saw that Sam guy, I'd show him what was what!"

"Stupid Castiel! What kind of name is that anyway?!" Changeling ranted.

They walked to the common room as they griped.

Thaddeus didn't understand their hatred. It was just a television show. "It's just a TV show. What's the big deal?"

"Melvin likes that tool Dean." Cyborg said. "Get ready for her to compare you two & you will lose."

"But he's a grown man."

"Yeah, with muscles, his own car & older guys always appeal to women. She likes you, doesn't she?" Nightwing listed. "It'll be a matter of time before she asks you why can't you be as "sensitive & emotionally open as the Sam"."

Clark fell out laughing.

"Star really said that to you?" Kid Flash shook his head. "That's cold!"

"I get "Dean is so emotionally tortured & deep!" & "Dean is so ruggedly hot!"." Cyborg put on a high-pitch voice. ""Dean knows everything about cars!". I know about cars! But when I say _anything_ about cars, she acts like I'm puttin her to sleep!"

"Jinx thinks Sam's so dreamy. She talks about how smart & mature he is like that's supposed to be a hint!" Kid Flash steamed.

"Maybe it is?" Clark whispered to J'onn.

Changeling heard. "Just wait. If your girlfriend was to watch this show, she'd throw you over for one of those dinks in a minute!"

"I'm sure you think that. Lois knows I'm the man for her."

"But is she the woman for you?"

"What have you heard?!"

Changeling blinked in surprise before an evil smirk crossed his face. "I heard you have a thing going on with… Diana!"

Clark scoffed. "What has she told you? Because I made no promises! She knew that! & she's always teaming up with Bruce! What does that say?!"

J'onn shook his head. _Heaven above!_

"You sound a bit jealous over someone that _isn't_ your girlfriend." Changeling teased.

"I'm not jealous! He can have her! She's too opinionated anyway." Clark crossed his arms.

Nightwing noticed Timmy, Teether & Christopher were riveted. "This is guy talk. Don't tell the girls."

"Yeah, they couldn't handle how we are." Kid Flash added. "It's a secret."

"That goes double for you, twerp." Cyborg pointed to Thaddeus. "Don't go blabbin to make yourself look better."

Thaddeus rolled his eyes. "Like I need to make you look bad."

Changeling held Cyborg back. "It's not worth it."

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Christopher complained.

"Okay, let's go eat." Nightwing approached the common room doors, making them open.

The guys walked in & noticed the girls hadn't moved from their spots one inch.

"Guys?" Nightwing prodded.

They shushed him.

"Let's set the table. Hopefully their stomachs will tell them it's time to eat." He sighed.

The guys set the table & brought the food over. They sat down & looked at the women.

The screen went dark with credits rolling then changed to showcase the upcoming episode. Bumble Bee stopped it & stretched. "I'm hungry."

Jinx sniffed the air. "The food smells done."

Terra looked around then lifted her brows in surprise. "When'd you guys get back?"

They scowled, "We've been here!"

Raven got up. "Give me Sebastian. He must be famished."

"You have been ignoring me- us-! him!" Changeling corrected.

Raven took her son from him. "I'll be back."

"We will not commence eating until you return." Starfire promised.

"Thanks." Raven left.

"Aww man." Timmy stuck his bottom lip out.

Kid Flash rubbed his stomach. "I get you, man."

Jinx, Bumble Bee, Starfire & Terra all went to wash then sat around the table. "How are you, Clark? J'onn?"

Clark smirked. "Now you see us!"

"We've seen you?" Jinx was confused.

"We've been here all day!"

"Huh." Bumble Bee was surprised.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." J'onn said.

"Yeah, I'm good, too." Clark put in.

Melvin looked at Thaddeus. "Did you have a good time outside?"

"We played football." He recounted.

"Whose team were you on?"

"Metal Butt's."

Bumble Bee laughed as Cyborg scowled. "That's not my name!"

"I mean Cyborg." Thaddeus's eyes shined.

Cyborg muttered to himself about being too old to play around with disrespectful brats.

"Who won?" Melvin went on.

"We did." Teether gazed at Charlotte.

"You're a good football player?" She asked with surprise.

"Yes!"

She made an approving face.

Teether grinned.

G-I-V-E

Raven walked back in with the baby monitor. "I hope I didn't take too long."

"We've just been talking." Changeling stood up. He waited until she sat next to him to resume his seat. "Did you put him down?"

"Yes. I fed him, changed his diaper & rocked him to sleep." She placed the baby monitor on the table.

"Cool. We've got three hours."

"Can we say what we're thankful for?" Christopher asked.

"Sure, buddy." Nightwing smiled. "Want to go first?"

Christopher nodded. "I'm thankful for Mommy & Daddy & Aunt Jinx & Uncle Vic & Aunt Raven & Uncle Wally & Aunt Karen & Nana & Uncle Gar & Aunt Tara & Charlie & Cal & Bas & Grandpa &-"

"We get it." Nightwing broke in gently. "You're grateful for family."

Christopher grinned.

"Why don't you go next, Charlie?"

Charlotte thought about it before looking at Teether. "I'm thankful for my ring Teether gave me."

"Ring?! What ring?!" Changeling stared hard at his daughter.

"Teether gave her a ring pop." Raven said.

"& you knew about this?!" He turned wide eyes on her.

"Yes. It's innocent."

Changeling looked at Teether, who shrank back. "She doesn't need any more rings! Got it?!"

"Changeling!" Raven hissed as Teether nodded frantically.

"Daddy!" Charlotte frowned. "Don't yell at Teether!"

His eyes widened further & his mouth formed an "o" even as he drew deep breaths. "No!"

"I'm so glad I got a boy." Cyborg breathed.

Nightwing nodded.

"Come sit next to me!" Changeling commanded.

"Changeling!" Raven hissed again.

"What is going on here?!"

Charlotte sniffled. "Stop yelling, Daddy!"

Changeling didn't mean to yell but he was overwhelmed. He didn't think he'd have to worry about boys for years. Teether was messing up the flow. "I'm sorry, my little princess. I want you to come sit next to Daddy."

She got up & pulled on Teether's hand. "Come on, Teether."

Changeling frowned. "Not him!"

Charlotte began crying. "Daddy!"

Raven & the women looked at Changeling in censure while Teether hugged Charlotte. "It's okay, Charlie. I can sit here."

"But- I- want- you- to- sit- by- me!" Charlotte gasped.

Changeling felt bad. "He can come, too."

"Really?" Charlotte sniffled.

"Yeah, he can come." He hated that but he hated her tears more.

She stopped crying & brought Teether to sit next to her. She crawled up into the chair & sat down. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Raven had a headache. "What are you thankful for, Cal?"

The little boy thought about it. "Pizza!"

"My boy!" Cyborg cheered.

Bumble Bee shook her head. _Boys!_


End file.
